Bunker of Insanity
by That One Name That You Forgot
Summary: When everything ended, it was because of an accident. A button was pressed, a computer code was misread, something happened, and suddenly several nukes were headed straight to Europe. Enter the story of two families who hid in a bunker together, to wait out the deadly nukes. Watch insanity creep into the most innocent of children, and watch their world fall to pieces. NepKat KarNep


When everything ended, it was because of an accident. No one was too sure of the details, but it went down something like this: Picture a happy and normal day in America. People going about their business, children in school, cars zooming down highways. Everything was great. Except, somewhere in the deep recesses of the U.S.'s secret military bases, someone made a mistake. Whether it was an intern, a general, or another person entirely, it doesn't matter. Point is, it was an accident that had disastrous consequences. A button was pressed, a computer code was misread, something happened, and suddenly several nukes were headed straight to Europe.

Of course, they realized their mistake almost instantly, but it was too late. Those nukes were touching down no matter what they did. The countries they were headed for soon got the news that several nukes were headed their way, and retaliated with nukes of their own. Once news was leaked to the public, chaos and panic took over. Suddenly, people were stocking up on all sorts of supplies and looking for a place they could hide out in from the incoming nukes. There were fights in the streets, and people were becoming wild with fear. But when the nukes touched down, everything went silent for years. Those who were still alive were holed up in bunkers across the country, waiting for someone, the government, other survivors, anyone to come and tell them that they could come out. This didn't happen for many years. Here is the story of one those bunkers, in a small town located in California…

Entry 1: October 14, 2017

Hi there! My name's Nepeta Leijon and I'm 13 years old! I'm writing from my new home for the first time! My Daddy says that we had to move into this bunker because some people up in the government accidentally sent some bombs to another place and now they're sending some back. When he and Mommy found out, they gathered up all their emergency supply stuff with their friends the Vantas', Linda and Robert, because they've always been prepared for things. They're so smart! Our families have been best friends since forever! I'm best friends with Karkat, their son, and I have the hugest crush on him! Shhh, don't tell him though! It's a secret! I call him Karkitty sometimes because I really like cats a lot. I'm the only one who's allowed to call him by a nickname, and it makes me feel really special! He's a short little ball of anger most of the time, but he's usually super nice to me. Oh, and I also have a little brother named Equius. I love him so much! He's always trying to protect me even though he's only six years old, and it's so adorable! He's the sweetest little thing in the world.

Daddy and Mommy told me when we came down here that we couldn't bring any unnecessary stuff with us because all the extra space in the bunker would be for food. But how could I not bring my books and my diary with me? I just couldn't leave them behind! So I brought them with us and hid them under my mattress so they'll never find them. I'll write in my diary as much as I can, but I have to be careful not to get caught. I don't like it when my parents are upset, and they'd get really mad at me for not listening. Oh, I have to go now because Daddy says the government is sending out some kind broadcast on the radio! Bye bye!~

~Nepeta Leijon :3

Entry 2: November 23, 2017

Hi again! It's me Nepeta! It's been a long while hasn't it? Not very much has been going on down here and it's been so boring. I'm glad I have my books to keep me entertained! One thing that did happen though, was the nukes touched down a couple of weeks ago. It was so scary! The whole bunker shook and all the lights kept flashing on and off! I was okay though, because Karkitty held me the whole time. I'm pretty sure I turned redder than I ever have before! He acted really weird around me afterwards, but he eventually got over it. I wonder if he was sick or something… But anyways! In other news, the government stopped sending out broadcasts a while ago. The adults say it's because government doesn't care about us anymore and that we have to fend for ourselves now. I wish that the stupid government hadn't messed up, because I really miss school and all my friends, and my kitty Sprinkles. We had to leave him behind and I miss him so much...

Equius has been really sad lately. Mommy and Daddy have been so busy taking care of everything with the Vantas's that they haven't had time to be with him. Karkitty and I have been taking good care of him though! I make sure he eats his vegetables, he gives Equius part of his desserts sometimes, and we both read him bedtime stories at night. He's been clinging to me lately and hardly ever leaves Karkitty and I alone. I don't mind though! I love them both so much! I have to go now, the adults are going to hand out dinner now! I hope they don't go straight to their rooms after dinner again.. I miss my parents and so do the other two. Bye bye!

~Nepeta Leijon

Entry 3: December 27, 2017

Oh gosh so much has happened since I last wrote in here! I'm so happy right now, I can hardly write straight! So for the past few weeks, it's been so dull and boring here in the bunker. All we kids did was play hide n seek and talk together. Our parents were always having long discussions off by themselves. But on Christmas Eve when we were in mine and Equius's room playing, they came in and told us that we were gonna have a Christmas here in the bunker! I've never been so happy in my entire life! So that night, I got a couple of things together to give as presents to everybody.

For Equius I decided to give him a kids book about stars and planets that he really liked. For Mommy and Daddy, I gave them a picture I found in between the pages of a book. It was of them when they were in high school, at my Papa's house. I didn't know what to get Karkat's parents, but then I had an idea. Linda really liked to knit, and I had found two metal stick thingies a few days before. I unraveled one of my sweaters that my Grandma had knitted for me a long time ago, and wrapped the yarn into a ball. I stuck the new needles in the ball and voila! Present! Then I had a real problem. What should I get Karkitty? I wanted to give him something special but I didn't have anything! After I thought for a while, I decided to write him a sort of letter. I wrote, in my best handwriting, that he was my bestest friend ever, and that I really liked him alot, and that I was so happy he was always there for me. I wanted to write that I had a crush on him, but I was too scared to do it.

The next day on Christmas, we had a huge feast and it was so good! I even got to drink juice, which I haven't had in months! After that, we all gave each other presents! Mommy and Daddy really liked my present and they actually gave me and Equius a hug and told us they loved us, for the first time in forever! When I gave Equius the book, he started crying and hugged me so tight I almost couldn't breathe. He was the happiest I'd seen in a long time! Linda burst into tears when I gave her the ball of yarn with the needles in it, and at first I thought she was upset, but then she hugged me and said thank you repeatedly. I was so happy she liked it. I tried to explain to Robert that I was sorry I couldn't find a present for him, but he just smiled and waved me off.

Karkat and I snuck away from everyone after the commotion had died down. It had always been a tradition of ours to give each other our presents away from everyone else. Karkitty was really nervous for some reason and kept brushing it off whenever I asked him about it. I gave him my letter and he was so happy when he read it! He gave me the biggest hug ever, and then he said he had a present for me, and to close my eyes. I did, and you won't believe what happened! He kissed me! On the lips! He told me he liked me, and I told him I liked him back!

I'm so happy right now I could burst! Everything's finally looking up and suddenly the bunker seems a lot more tolerable! I have to go now, bye bye!

~Nepeta Leijon

Entry 4: January 15, 2018

Things have gotten so much worse down here... A few weeks ago, the government sent out a message on the radio telling everyone that they still need to listen to the government after this was all over, and the adults went berserk. They said that we shouldn't have to listen to them because we had fended for ourselves the entire time we were down here, and that we shouldn't have to listen to anyone. After that they retreated into their room, and we could hear them shouting for hours.

Equius, Karkat, and I were so scared, we all hid out in my room, huddled on my bed. In a few hours the adults came out to feed us and then went straight back to their room afterwards. I'm worried about them; I heard Mommy muttering to herself when she was serving us food. This has been going on for weeks now, them never coming out of their room except to feed us. Karkat and I try and keep Equius from getting too scared, but it doesn't always work, because he misses Mommy and Daddy so much.

I'm really starting to get scared with everything going on... I think I'm going to try and listen in on one of their conversations to find out what's going on. I want to keep Karkat and Equius safe, and so I have to know what they're saying. I won't tell them though. Karkat will say no and Equius will probably start crying again, and I really don't want him to be even more upset! Tomorrow night I'll listen in to find out what's going on. Oh gosh, I hope I don't get caught! Wish me luck! Bye bye!

~Nepeta Leijon

Entry 5: January 16, 2018

Oh my god. Oh my god. They're going to eat us. They're gonna eat us! I don't even know where to begin, I'm so scared. Okay, okay. I'll start with when I started to listen in. I had waited until after dinner to listen in at the door. At first they were just yelling about how survival was the only important thing, and nothing else mattered except survival. Not family, not government, not morals, nothing. I started crying quietly, because family and morals and so many other things were all important to them before, and now they just didn't care about any of it! After I finally stopped crying, I started listening again, but what they said next scared me more than I ever have been before.

They were making plans to... To eat us all. Me, Equius, and Karkat. All because we were children and we couldn't contribute. I started shaking and crying harder before running to my room and collapsing on the bed. Equius and Karkat immediately rushed over and asked me what was wrong, and why was I crying, but I was too hysterical to even answer them. Karkat sent Equius out of the room and then climbed onto the bed with me, forcing me to calm down and take deep breaths. I told him what I had heard at the door, and I swear I've never seen him look paler. He didn't know what to do, and neither did I! We're just children for god's sake! What are we supposed to do?! Eventually Equius wandered back in and he looked so worried and sad that I immediately burst into tears again.

He also climbed onto the bed and gave me the hugest hug, telling me that everything was alright and that he would always protect his big sister. My poor baby doesn't even know what's going on. Looking at him and Karkat gave me an idea. A horrible, terrible idea that would have to happen to save us three. If we wanted to live, and not be eaten... I'd have to kill them. Our parents would have to die if we wanted to continue living. The thought makes me sick to my stomach, but what other choice do I have?! I love my Mommy and Daddy so much, but I can't just let Karkat and Equius be killed like that! I'm going to have to do it. I can't let them do kill anyone. The spark would leave from their eyes forever, and that would kill me inside, knowing it was all my fault. I know it's selfish but I don't care. Tonight. Tonight I'm going to do it. When they're sleeping and unaware of what's coming... That's when I'll... Kill them. Goodbye...

Entry 6: January 17

I did it. I did IT... I killed them... Oh my god I killed my family! I killed the people I have loved since I was a child! Last night... When everyone was in bed... I snuck into the adults room. And I killed them. With a knife that we used to use for food.. Not anymore. I had close my eyes when I did it... I couldn't watch them bleed out in front of me, I still loved them too much... After I had finished, I dropped the knife in horror. What kind of person was I?! I collapsed by my parents bedside and sobbed, trying not to vomit all over the floor. I'm a terrible person. I killed them. It doesn't matter that they were planning to do, I loved them!

I guess Karkat heard me crying, because soon he rushed into the room, terrified. The second he stepped inside the room, he froze, shocked beyond belief. There the parents lay, dead in their beds. I looked at him, ready for him to hate me, to lock me up in one of the rooms and leave me there. Instead, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me, telling me to calm down, that I did the right thing, and that it wasn't my fault. Slowly I fell asleep there, and then he took me back to my room, and laid me in bed. When I woke up, Equius asked what happened,and Karkat told sat him down and told him that the parents had gotten very sick, and didn't make it. Poor little Equius started wailing instantly and it just about broke my heart. I've messed up so bad. I thought I was helping, but I wasn't! Karkat picked up Equius and carried him to the bed, and he immediately snuggled into me, making my guilt worse. I don't know what to do with myself. The guilt is eating me alive, and I can't think clearly. I hope I feel better in the morning...

Entry 7: ?

Hello! It's Nepeta again! Oh so much has happened that I can't wait to tell you!~ Karkat and Equius joined their Mommy and Daddy's finally! You see, they were so sad and depressed after their death, and that just wouldn't do for me! So I told them that we would play a new version of hide and seek, where they hid and I chased after them! They were so scared at first and Karkat was crying a whole lot. That made me really sad so I made him stop crying with my knife! He choked and coughed for a moment and then he stopped moving just like Mommy and Daddy. I clapped my hands together and laughed because now Karkat was happy and not crying anymore! He did leave quite a mess of red everywhere though. Silly Karkitty always leaving messes everywhere!

Equius started screaming when Karkitty became happy and guess what? He played the game with me! Yay! I chased him round n round the bunker until he got stuck in a corner. He was crying and screaming for me to stop it, which made me laugh. I told him he was super confused, and that I was just making him happy with everyone else! Then I made him stop crying and he made a mess everywhere too, the naughty boy. It's okay though, because I forgive him! It's really quiet in here now, and it's almost kind of lonely. I wonder... Should I join everybody else in happiness too? I don't know yet, I'll decide later. Bye bye!~

~Nepeta Leijon :3

Entry 8: ?

It's so lonely and quiet down here ever since Karkat and Equius left me. I have no one to talk to except the people in my books, but I don't like talking to them. They call me horrible names like murderer, psychopath, and lots of other ones. So I think I'm going to burn them later. It's starting to smell really bad down here though, and I don't know why. It's worse around the place I played with Karkat and Equius in. I tried using air freshener but it didn't work so great. I wish I had someone to talk to. Like my old cat Sprinkles. I used to talk and play with him for hours before we had to leave him behind. I miss him so much and I really wanna see him. Maybe I can go see him! The only problem is whenever I try to open the door to the tunnel that leads outside, scary alarms go off saying big words like radioactivity and danger, and I get too scared to leave.

I think I'll just suck it up and go though. I want to see Sprinkles again! I'll go get him and we can walk around town and visit my friends from school and we can all get together and have fun! I'm walking over to the door right now. I think I'm going to leave you here Diary. I'll come back for you after I go get Sprinkles okay? I promise, so don't cry please! I can't believe it! I'm going outside finally, and I'm gonna see Sprinkles again! I'm so excited! I can't wait to introduce you two! I'll be right back diary, so bye bye for now!

~Nepeta Leijon :3

Sadly, Ms. Leijon's story was not an uncommon fate for many bunkers across the world. Many people went insane being locked up in bunkers and when others came to rescue them, many were already dead. Too many people distrusted the government, and valued only their survival, regardless of their love for their family; this all resulted in these 'mini societies' as they are called today, collapsing and most of the people in them dying. I am one of the rescuers who had the liberty of opening bunkers and looking for survivors. Ms. Leijon's family bunker was one of the many I uncovered, but one of the few that had some kind of record of what had happened. Hence why I published this, so people would know her story, and what happened to so many others. Thank you for taking the time to read her memoirs, and please. Take a moment of silence for the billions of lives lost in this horrific tragedy.


End file.
